<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiver by daalex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375913">Quiver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex'>daalex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Office masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Underworld Corp is the most successful organization within the realms, led by its dashing CEO, Hades.  The success could not have been achieved without influence from the Division 1 Shade Coordinator, Persephone; the Goddess of Spring.  Their time working with one another has always been pleasant; he's appreciative of her work efforts and friendly personality.  Yet there have been subtle side glances, breathy moments, and sexual tension that is as thick as the sky is wide.  Persephone's becoming bolder, and it's getting more difficult for Hades to hide how he feels; that essentially he thinks she’s an absolutely beautiful goddess who deserves the world, but he also wants to fuck her brains out.  A lot. Vigorously.  Does Persephone have an idea of how Hades feels?  If not, how will they be able to navigate through this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic will remain open to all (including non registered users).  with the LO Hiatus underway, I want to make sure that folks have access to fics since AO3 has had some server issues and maintenance as of late, disabling invites from being sent.<br/>anonymous users:  <span class="u">please</span> when you can, get your invites to join AO3!  many fic writers are now restricting their works to registered users only in a collective effort to prevent third party crawler sites and apps from redisplaying our work on their paid platforms, for profits that we never authorized nor will we receive.</p><p>heavy word count, and i'm not sorry.</p><p>the fic as a whole, will have <b>STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT WITHIN.</b>  read at your own discretion.</p><p>Lore Olympus is property of Rachel Smythe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hades gestured to the projector screen behind him, moving the red dot of his laser pointer to the bar graph on the screen.  The multicolored lights from the projector glimmered on the spires of his crown, shimmering against the obsidian material, casting a twinkling glow as he moved.   Looking out to the various staff members in the conference room, he started to conclude the meeting.<br/><br/>“As you can see,” he stated, “with these proposed changes to our methods of classification for incoming shades, our trajectory for efficiency will… increase…”<br/><br/>Hades  stopped as his eyes traveled to the other side of the room, locking with those of a certain pink goddess of spring, who met his glance with a sultry gaze.  Swallowing, Hades momentarily lost his train of thought.<br/><br/>“How much will the increase be, Your Majesty?”  one of the staff questioned.<br/>“Hmm?”  Hades incoherently responded.<br/>“The trajectory for efficiency?”<br/><br/>Hades came back to his senses, clearing his throat.  “Oh yes...  At least 67% is projected.”<br/><br/>He looked towards the alluring goddess once more, finding himself fixated on the perfect pout of her glossy, pink lips.  He wondered if her gloss would stain the base of his dick as he pumped himself in and out of her delectable mouth, watching her lips stretch to encompass his girth.<br/><br/>“Your Majesty?”  another daemon asked.   <br/><br/>“I—er… We… can… do a trial run to ensure that our estimates are on par, so let us reconvene within the next week after implementing those suggestions.  Does that sound good?”<br/><br/>The various staff members murmured in agreement.  Persephone also nodded, slowly. Deliberately.  She softly bit her bottom lip as she looked upon Hades standing at the front of the conference room.  Hades felt his heart leap into his chest.<br/><br/>“This m-m-meeting is hereby adjourned,” he stammered.  “Thank you for your time.”<br/><br/>The various staff members, daemon, nymphs, and other underworld beings all began to disperse from their seats at the conference table.  The warm array of lights from the graphs disappeared as Hades powered the projector down; its screen whirring as it retracted.  He carefully placed the remote for the projector in its holder and took a seat at the head of the table to gather his documents.  Nonchalantly collecting various papers and pens together, Hades only hoped that it was not blatantly obvious he was stalling for enough time to take one last longing look at the woman he secretly desired. His eyes followed her as she piled her belongings into her bag, unaware of how intricately he studied her, committing every detail to memory.  Watching as she walked across the conference room, noting the bounce of her breasts as she took each step.  The click of her heels against the granite tile floor.  The sway of her hips as her thighs moved with each stride she took.  She stopped to speak to an associate at the corner of the table, and Hades felt his dick twitch within his pants as he found himself fascinated with the pantyhose Persephone wore; two black vertical seams that hugged the curves of her legs, disappearing beneath the hem of her dress, just at her knees.  His eyes traveled upward to her shoulders that shook gently while she laughed, a hand carefully tucking a stray lock of dark pink hair behind her ear.  The irises of his eyes flashed red as Hades found himself fantasizing about what it would be like to run his hands through Persephone’s hair, clutching a fistful while she was bent over the conference table, with him drilling her juicy cunt from behind.<br/><br/>It was in that moment that Persephone looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Hades.  She gave him a sultry wink and then turned to resume her conversation with her coworker.  Hades gave an awkward wave in disbelief, trying to suppress his desire for wanting to see what Persephone would look like, positioned beneath him with her legs in the air, eyes squeezed shut as he massaged her clit while stroking his dick against her slick walls.  He then heard a soft curse from her direction of the room, as a large crown of blue flowers suddenly bloomed on top of Persephone’s hair with a loud “FLOOM!” Persephone then darted out of the conference room, as Hades watched her walk away.  He scrubbed his face with his fingertips, then rested his chin on his palm, groaning in mild disgust at his thoughts.  He was thousands of years too old to have a crush… yet it seemed that this was much more than a simple fascination.<br/><br/>Hades returned to his office, locking the door behind him.  He settled into his desk chair and tossed his paperwork in a nearby  tray.  He reached down to the bottom of his chair, grabbing the adjustment handle, and leaning the seat back to recline, making himself more comfortable.  Loosening his tie, he pulled the black fabric gently away from his collar, briefly lost in the thought of tying Persephone’s wrists with the soft material, her arms held above her head as she writhed around his tongue between her legs.<br/><br/>As if it were autonomous, Hades opened a private browsing session on his laptop, navigating to a bookmarked porn site that had a video of a pretty pink nymph sitting on a black leather couch, spreading her legs as she touched herself. She made direct eye contact with the camera, telling the viewer how much she wished “he” were there to touch her in person.  It was foul, filthy, and immensely vulgar. Yet it remained one of his favorite point of view videos, that was reliable enough to help encourage Hades to take the edge off.  Listening to the sultry voice drone on with vulgar dirty talk, Hades retrieved a few tissues from his desk drawer, setting them aside to be used later.  He moved the playback bar to a few minutes in, as the nymph on the video was fucking herself with a cobalt blue rubber dildo.  She pumped the toy inside of her tight slit, slowly, as her breathy voice moaned in pleasure, being sure to tell the camera how good it felt, making the viewer feel as if she were talking to them personally. Every time that he closed his eyes, all he could see was Persephone; imagining the feel of her body against his and longing to rub his hands all over every inch of her petite, luscious frame.  He made quick work of his belt buckle and zipper, freeing his hard cock from the confines of his dress pants.  The head of his dick was already weeping with pre-cum.  He used the tip of his finger and thumb to stroke it softly, circling the swollen mushroom and sliding his hand downward, pumping the shaft of his dick with slow, firm, calculated strokes.<br/><br/>A bell dinged on his laptop:  a new e-mail notification.  Hades released his dick long enough to minimize the video, the sounds of the nymph’s masturbation still blaring through the speaker.  He opened his inbox to find a new message from Persephone.<br/><br/>***</p><p><span class="u">To</span>:  Hades, CEO of Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">From</span> :  Persephone, Shade Coordinator Division 1, Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">Subject</span>:  *smiley face*</p><p>
  <b>“I saw you looking earlier today.”</b>
</p><p>***<br/><br/>His heartbeat quickened, and he moaned, one hand languidly holding his dick.  Swiftly, he typed out a response.</p><p>***<br/><br/><span class="u">To</span> :  Persephone, Shade Coordinator Division 1, Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">From</span> :  Hades, CEO of Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">Subject</span>:  Re:  *smiley face*</p><p><b>“It was an absolutely </b> <b>lovely</b> <b> sight to gaze upon.”</b></p><p>***<br/><br/>He closed his eyes, unconcerned as to whether or not his remark may have been too bold.  Perhaps he should avoid messaging the woman that he wants to fuck while fully aroused, jacking off in the privacy of his office.  Perhaps he could tell her directly how beautiful she is, and how her very presence makes his brain short circuit.  But not now.  Resuming his self-gratification, Hades stroked his dick a little more urgently, feeling the familiar ping of hot electricity gathering at the base of his loins.  The nymph in the video moaned as she chased her climax, a cute perky squeak of a sound as she begged for “daddy” to help her cum.  He closed his eyes, imagining that it were Persephone, moaning as he devoured her hot cunt, slurping every bit of juicy nectar that squirted from within her walls, slick with want and lust.</p><p>Another bell dinged, interrupting the fantasy in Hades’ mind as his breath hitched in his throat.  He sat up, still fisting his shaft with one hand, and navigated to his inbox once more. </p><p>***<br/><br/><span class="u">To</span> :  Hades, CEO of Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">From</span> :  Persephone, Shade Coordinator Division 1, Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">Subject</span>: Re:  Re:   *smiley face*</p><p><b>“Thank you for the kind words, Your Majesty.  I don’t deserve your praise.”</b> </p><p>***<em><br/><br/>“The audacity to think she doesn’t deserve my praise?” </em> he thought to himself.  How dare she consider herself anything less than astonishing? How could she think herself anything other than the most precious being in the realms?  How can she not understand that he would battle Kronos a hundred times more, if it meant that he could taste her just for a single moment?</p><p>***<br/><br/><span class="u">To</span>:   Persephone, Shade Coordinator Division 1, Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">From</span> :  Hades, CEO of Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">Subject</span>:  Re: Re: Re:  *smiley face*</p><p>
  <b>“No thanks are necessary, sweetness; I’m simply telling the truth.”</b>
</p><p>***<br/><br/>Satisfied with his response, he silenced the e-mail program and returned to his sordid video, rewinding the footage a few seconds to let the nymph’s moans of pleasure assist him in chasing his own gratification once more.  He leaned back in his chair, legs tensing as he clutched his throbbing dick, jack hammering his shaft with urgency as he squeezed his eyes shut, listening to the needy groan of his digital counterpart as she bucked against her toy that slithered in and out of her.  Hades held his arm taut against the side of the chair, undulating his hips and breathing heavily as he pumped his dick in and out of the circle shaped grip formed from his hand.  He grazed his fingers around the weeping head, feeling the familiar buzz of his climax beginning to gather.  Hearing her breathy voice sputter out how badly she needed “him,” made him growl; his free hand clutching the arm of the chair to grasp for some kind of stability as he worked himself over. </p><p>Listening to her beg for “him” to cum made his eyes roll into the back of his head; his breath coming in short bursts as his arm moved up and down as if it were a piston.  His heart was pounding with an erratic rhythm as his voice rasped while he groaned.  And finally, as the nymph announced that she was going to cum herself; that high pitched shriek of pleasure as her body twitched, legs quivering as bursts of sticky fluid sprayed from her tight hole; listening to the nymph scream in ecstasy as she pleaded for “him” to cum and give her every sweet drop; Hades imagined that it was Persephone demanding for his climax.  He pictured her moaning those sweet words of encouragement in his ear, and before he even realized, the white-hot blinding heat of his orgasm had taken over his body.  He gasped as the waves of pleasure rolled through his veins, and his hips bucked within his grip.  His legs seized; his body tensed as he fisted himself through that ascension of pleasure.  His breath staggered as a low, strained, guttural moan escaped, and he splattered thick ropes of hot, creamy, silvery semen all over his stomach, thighs, and hand. </p><p>Hades sat still for a moment, letting his racing heart slow its pace to a steady pulse once again.  Opening his eyes, he slowly released a deep breath, reaching to get the tissues nearby to clean up the evidence of his longing.  He readjusted his chair and fixed his clothing as best as he was able, tossing the tissues aside.  He terminated the sinful video and resumed browsing through his e-mail once again.  It took him by surprise to see that he had yet one last unread message from the spring goddess.</p><p>***<br/><br/><span class="u">To</span>:   Hades, CEO of Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">From</span>:   Persephone, Shade Coordinator Division 1, Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">Subject</span>: Re:  Re:  Re:  Re:  *smiley face*</p><p>
  <b>*heart eyes emoji* *kissy face emoji* *wink kissy face emoji* *kissy face emoji*</b>
</p><p>***<em><br/><br/>"All those kisses,” </em> he chuckled to himself, a swell of pride within his heart.  <em> “If only she </em> knew.”<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>It was a quiet day in Underworld Corporation’s master library.  Persephone was busy, literally flying to the ceiling from shelf to shelf, assigning the scrolls and lives of the mortals by age, gender, region, and major events.  She had introduced the new filing system shortly after coming on board with Underworld Corp six months ago, and the changes that she put into place paved the way for an increase in productivity by a great deal.  Yet today, working at such a rapid pace, Persephone found herself a little more exhausted than usual, and stopped to rest in a hidden section of the library, at the far corner behind the mezzanine, where the oldest scrolls could be found.  Leaning back against a shelf, she unclasped the first few buttons of her blouse to help cool herself off, fanning herself with a few pieces of paper.</p><p>It was then that Hades entered that same section of the library with an arm full of scrolls, completely unaware of Persephone’s presence that was just a few feet away.  Of course, the CEO could have an assistant or an intern, or any available employee other than himself return the scrolls in the library, but he was more than comfortable and willing to return them on his own… if it would allow a brief glimpse of a certain pink goddess. </p><p>As he studied the shelf to find the proper section for his scrolls, Persephone eyed the mighty king, not so subtly enamored with his dashing appearance.  Tall, with broad shoulders, his hair falling naturally into his soft blue eyes that he carelessly brushed aside, tucking a lock behind his ear, and pushing a pair of sharp looking glasses further up his nose.  His suit was tailored to his immaculate frame, doing nothing to hide his toned muscles that had the pink goddess close to salivating from how desirable he looked.  Gradually, engrossed as he was in reading, Hades was making his way towards the end of the row, where Persephone rested. Her heart skipped a beat as he walked closer to her.  She inconspicuously held the paper in front of her face, carefully looking over the edge to watch Hades as he stepped closer.  His eyes darted back and forth between the scroll he had in hand and the shelf for potential placement.  Unfortunately, as he was so focused on the task before him, he absentmindedly bumped into Persephone, dropping everything that was in his hands. </p><p>“Oh, <em> sugar </em> snaps!”  she exclaimed.</p><p>“Fates alive, I am so sorry!”  Hades declared.  He then realized that it was Persephone who stood in front of him.  “Are you…. Are you okay?” he asked tenderly, leaning down to examine her, and gently holding her by the waist.  It seemed so natural of him. He looked genuinely worried.</p><p>A small gasp escaped Persephone’s mouth, as electricity flowed through her body from the touch of his hands. </p><p>“I…” she started, transfixed on the ocean blue hue of his eyes.  “I…. I think so.”</p><p>Her voice was low and breathy, with a note of seduction that hung from every word.  Hades felt himself drawn to Persephone like a moth to a flame, with the polarity of a magnet seeking its mate.  His fingertips drifted down slightly lower, resting just at the tops of her hips.  His heart drummed faster within his chest, being so awfully close to the spring goddess.  Her presence was inviting, enchanting; practically intoxicating.  Was it gravity that lured him lower to meet her heavy-lidded eyes, or was that the raging desire to pin her against the shelf as he slid a hand beneath her skirt?  Hades’ breath hitched.  Persephone peered up at him, the low sexual gaze drawn upon his face, then down at his lips that were parted, as if they were waiting to crash into hers with fervent passion.  With a giant FLOOM, white and blue corianders bloomed from atop her short curly locks.  She then cleared her throat.  The sudden sound caught him by surprise.  Hades realized he had gotten ahead of himself and drew backwards, swiftly taking his hands away from Persephone’s body, despite how euphoric it was to touch her.  He yearned to touch her once more, with no restraint between them.  Fates, how he longed to feel the slick walls of her wet pussy quiver around his shaft as he plunged in and out of her… His dick twitched against the zipper his pants at the premise of such a thought, and he prayed a silent prayer that her eyes would not travel lower than they needed to in that moment.</p><p>“What… did you say?”  Hades asked.</p><p>“I… I didn’t say anything,” Persephone replied, with a soft giggle.  She then stepped away from the bookshelf and bent down to help retrieve the scrolls that had fallen.  As she bent over, Hades stifled a groan of despair as felt his dick harden, the front of his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.  He admired the glorious backside that was there before him, the ample curves of her voluptuous frame enticing him as he cursed himself once more for thinking of the spring goddess in such a lewd manner.  He really could pick her up and fuck her against the shelf, records and scrolls be damned.</p><p>“Let me—let me help you with those,” Hades stammered.<br/>“Oh, it’s fine, this is my department anyways.  It’s… it’s what I do.”<br/>“But… it’s… it’s my fault they all fell,” he protested, softly.  As he knelt down, Persephone stood up, and he found that even on his knees, he was still slightly taller than she was.  A perfect position for her to be hoisted up by her waist, shoved against the shelf with her leg lifted over his shoulder, as his tongue delved in and out of her hot snatch,  savoring the sweet nectar that would coat his mouth and chin.</p><p>Persephone took a step towards him.  She bent down to pick up one last scroll, and his eyes traveled to the top of her blouse, where she had unbuttoned it to cool off earlier.  What he would not give to dive into that depth of cleavage that was exposed, running his tongue along the peaks of her breasts.  Are her nipples the same magenta hue as the rest of her luscious flesh?  Persephone, slowly, sensually plucked the scroll from the floor, using it to tease Hades.  Gently, she stroked his thigh with the knob of the scroll, drawing it up his leg and torso, letting it linger at his chest as she swirled it in a slow circle.  His heart raced, his eyes burned red, and he blinked slowly, trying to will the image of her tongue licking his cock in that same manner, away from his mind’s eye.   Meeting his gaze, Persephone placed the scroll in Hades’ hand, and stood up fully once more. He tried to breathe but air caught at the back of his throat.  She reached up to gently pull one of the corianders from her crown and tucked it in the breast pocket of Hades’ suit coat. </p><p>“Have a good day,” she whispered.  She sauntered away, re-buttoning her blouse once again.  Hades stared as she left that section of the library, with his mouth agape at what just transpired.  Slowly, he gathered the remaining scrolls from the ground, smiling to himself as he placed them in their proper sections.  Perhaps his desire for her was a little more than what he realized.  But what had him practically elated, was the notion that perhaps <em> she </em> felt something for him as well.</p><p>Throughout the day, Hades could not get Persephone’s image out of his head.  So much so that he was still thinking of her as he laid in bed at night, twirling the small flower she had given him between his finger and forefinger.  He brought it to his nose to sniff the light lemon scent once more, wondering about the other various flowers he had seen adorn her hair.  With that, he retrieved his cell phone to type out a text to the woman of his fantasies.</p><p><b> <em>H</em> </b> <em> : “Good evening sweetness.  I am so sorry for the after-hours text, but I have a question.” </em></p><p>Persephone sat up immediately after receiving the notification on her phone.  With jittery hands, she managed to reply.</p><p><b> <em>P</em> </b> <em> : “Good evening, Your Majesty.  What’s on your mind?” </em></p><p>Hades immediately thought to himself, “You.” But being that brazen in their communication would not bode well. After pondering for a brief moment, he figured out what to say next.</p><p><b> <em>H</em> </b> <em> : “I hope I’m not disturbing you *smiley face* Earlier you gave me one of your flowers, and I am quite fond of it.  Thank you.” </em></p><p>Persephone smiled as she remembered their encounter earlier.  “I wonder what else you’re fond of,” she said aloud.  The memory of his scarlet hued eyes made her breath catch in her throat. </p><p><b> <em>P</em> </b> <em> : “It seemed like the proper thing to do, with the empty pocket that you had. *heart* </em> <em><br/></em> <em> So tell me, what was your question?” </em></p><p>Hades breathed slowly as he typed out his response.</p><p><b> <em>H</em> </b> <em> : “I have noticed that you always have such pretty flowers that appear.  Last week there were roses. Earlier in the week, they were blue.  Todays were white and blue and smell a little like a sweet lemon.  What do they mean?” </em></p><p><b> <em>P</em> </b> <em> : “It depends on the flower, actually.  The whole ‘spring’ thing calls forth quite the variety, lol.” </em></p><p><b> <em>H</em> </b> <em> : “What about the flowers from this afternoon?  Do they have any kind of significance?” </em></p><p>Persephone paused.  She remembered their meeting in the master library that afternoon, and felt a pang below her stomach, a subtle ache of emptiness and the need to be filled.  She recalled the look of desire in his eyes while he was on his knees, and how empowered and wanted she felt in that moment.  As if on cue, more corianders bloomed.  Taking one from her hair, she held it in front of her phone and snapped a picture, going straight to Oracle to utilize the image search.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>According to Marie Claire, the Coriander Flower signifies “Lust.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>She bit her bottom lip, wondering what would have happened if she had not left the library when she did.</p><p><b> <em>P</em> </b> <em> : “You know, I searched Oracle, but she couldn’t find anything on these flowers at all.” </em></p><p>Hades was searching Oracle on his own, an eyebrow raised as he found the results.  Could this be true?  These flowers indicate lust.  Did she want him just as much as he wanted her?</p><p><b> <em>H</em> </b> <em> : “That’s funny.  I searched Oracle too and found some intriguing information.” </em></p><p><b> <em>P</em> </b> <em> : “Is that so?  Well if you were going to consult Oracle this entire time, why ask me?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Emboldened by this new revelation, Hades didn’t shy away from responding.</p><p><b> <em>H</em> </b> <em> : “I may have…  wanted to hear from you.” </em></p><p>Persephone gasped, seeing the message on her screen.  Is this… flirtation?</p><p><b> <em>P</em> </b> <em> : “Well well.  Were you thinking about me, Your Majesty?  *winky face*” </em></p><p>Hades blushed as he read over the playful call-out.  It seems she had caught on to his advance.  IF that is the case, he might as well be honest about it… but that did not mean he had to be forthright.  He could use it as an excuse to flirt right back.<br/>“Fuck yes!” he typed.  No, that was too honest.  He quickly hit the delete button.<br/>“Mabe.”<br/>Shaking his head, he deleted that too.  “Maybe” seemed to be a good sentence all in itself.</p><p><b> <em>H</em> </b> <em> : “Maybe.” </em></p><p>Persephone squealed, clutching her phone to her chest as she flailed in her bed, giddy with excitement.  He admitted that he thought of her.  That he wanted to hear from her.  This was too much, but she had to capitalize in the moment.</p><p><b> <em>P</em> </b> <em> : “I may have been thinking of you too. *heart emoji* </em></p><p>His heart began to race.  This was really happening.  She was openly flirting with him.  And flirting is essentially, being enamored enough with someone to be playful about it.  Perhaps it was time to be more direct.</p><p><b> <em>H</em> </b> <em> : “May I ask one more question?” </em></p><p><b> <em>P</em> </b> <em> : “Of course.” </em></p><p>He would probably regret this later, but he had to act while he still had some semblance of confidence.</p><p><b> <em>H</em> </b> <em> : “What are you thinking about, right now?” </em></p><p>Persephone felt a twinge from between her legs, recalling how badly she wanted to have Hades positioned there, his dick weeping with arousal before entering her sheath.  The walls of her pussy quivered in anticipation.  She grabbed her breast, kneading it in her hand as she closed her eyes, imagining how it would feel to wrap her legs around him as he fucked her.</p><p>She bit her bottom lip as she typed the next words… “Thinking about that dick.”</p><p>Actually, that was way too forward.  This is indeed the <em> king </em> of the underworld.  She moved the cursor to edit her phrase, “Thinking about that <b>kingly</b> dick.”<br/>No, still too forward.  And who said she had to be forward, at all?</p><p><b> <em>P</em> </b> <em> : “Now now, a lady can’t share all of her secrets.  *wink kissy face* </em></p><p>Persephone then enabled her camera, and snapped a selfie, blowing a kiss.</p><p><em> &lt;attached photo&gt; </em> <em><br/></em> <b> <em>P</em> </b> <em> :  Goodnight, my dear King.” </em></p><p>Hades nearly fell out of bed at seeing Persephone’s snapshot come through his phone. He cradled his phone in his hand, admiring her radiance, even in such a candid moment.   How her camisole strap had fallen just off of her shoulder.  The corianders in her hair, and their light petals dusting the pillow behind her.  Her demure smile and captivating eyes.  She was astonishing. And the phrase, ‘my dear king,’ just what did she mean by that?</p><p>Against his better judgement, he held his phone above him, capturing a selfie of his own.  One arm rested behind his neck, a knowing smile on his face, and absolutely no shirt whatsoever.  Or clothes, for that matter, though his blanket stopped just at his waist.  </p><p><em> &lt;attached photo&gt; </em> <em><br/></em> <b> <em>H</em> </b> <em> : “Sweet dreams, beautiful goddess.” </em></p><p>Persephone gasped upon receipt of the photo from Hades.  His defined, toned muscles, the glimmer of red in his eyes, the half smirk half smile he maintained in the photo; just for her? She fell back on her pillow, eyes closed, imagining what the rest of his body would look like if he were near her.  Tenderly, she let her hand travel between her legs, inside of her panties, grazing over the hood of her clit as her finger circled the sensitive nub.  Persephone squeezed her breast with her other hand, wishing that it were Hades instead.  She thought of every time they had locked eyes with one another, and how desperately she wanted to let him know exactly how much she wanted to be near him, to be with him, to have him inside of her.  As she imagined his dick gliding in and out of her sheath, fingers traveled down to bring juicy moisture back up to her clit, cupping her mound and bucking against her own hand with urgency.  Sweat beaded on her forehead, as petals began to stick to her skin and hair.  Her breath caught, as she fingered herself, wishing that it were Hades, wishing that he were there to see how frenetic he made her feel.  She pinched her nipple, her body writhing in its journey to a peak of ecstasy.  Before Persephone had even realized, the first spasm of her orgasm raced through her sweat slicked body, ripples of exquisite pleasure coursing up and down her spine, as the scorching fury of her completion wrecked her delicate, voluptuous frame.  Hades had no clue how badly she yearned for him.</p><p>At home, he flipped his pillow over to the cool side and rested his head against it. The tension between he and Persephone was beyond palpable. Something would have to be done soon to quell this overwhelming desire for the spring goddess. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p>Several days later, Hades found himself faced with a large number of scrolls for recently deceased mortals that had conflicting information on how they needed to be classified.  Hades knew that he had to call upon Persephone for assistance but was mildly reluctant to do so.  The last contact that they had was their flirtatious text exchange, and he had been anxious ever since.  He thought to himself that the experience might be better endured with food.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/><span class="u">To</span> :  Persephone, Shade Coordinator Division 1, Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">From</span> :  Hades, CEO of Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">Subject</span>:  Construction Bound Shades</p><p>
  <b>Hello there!  I hope you are well.  I hate to trouble you, but there are several mortal scrolls I wanted to ask you about and get some more information as to why they were reclassified from their construction work to research and development.  Could we meet over lunch? I will be happy to treat you.  And what time is good for you?</b>
</p><p>***<br/><br/>Persephone sat at her computer with her jaw dropped.  There was nothing that she had thought of since their last exchange via text.  She had committed his photo to memory, referring back to it several times for those late-night endeavors of fingering herself to completion.  Looking at her outbox of scroll classifications, it may have been possible for her to make a mistake, given how distracted she was as of late.  His e-mail seemed innocent enough, and hopefully she could endure a working lunch in such close proximity to the god who reigned over here deepest pleasures.</p><p>***<br/><br/><span class="u">To</span> :  Hades, CEO of Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">From</span> :  Persephone, Shade Coordinator Division 1, Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">Subject</span>: Re:  Construction Bound Shades</p><p>
  <b>I am very well, thank you for asking.  12:30 would be alright, if it is not too inconvenient for you.</b>
</p><p><span class="u">To</span>:  Persephone, Shade Coordinator Division 1, Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">From</span> :  Hades, CEO of Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">Subject</span>:  Re: Construction Bound Shades</p><p>
  <b>12:30 is perfect, I’ll place an order for Daemon-Dash.  I seem to remember you were a vegetarian, correct?</b>
</p><p><span class="u">To</span>:  Hades, CEO of Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">From</span> :  Persephone, Shade Coordinator Division 1, Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">Subject</span>: Re:  Construction Bound Shades</p><p>
  <b>You are correct!  I never knew you noticed *heart*</b>
</p><p><span class="u">To</span>:  Persephone, Shade Coordinator Division 1, Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">From</span> :  Hades, CEO of Underworld Corp<br/><span class="u">Subject</span>:  Re: Construction Bound Shades</p><p>
  <b>You would be surprised what I pay attention to.  *winky face* See you soon.</b>
</p><p>***<br/><br/>That last remark had Persephone’s heart fluttering just as much as the feeling that fluttered beneath her stomach.  Now, the day could not pass fast enough for her satisfaction. </p><p>12:30 came and Persephone walked down the corridor to the corner office on the 99th floor of Tower 1.  She had been there before under regular circumstances, but today was different.  Her heels clacked loudly on the tile floor, and she walked in beat with her heart’s pulse, slowly, deliberately; enough to make her presence known.  Sure, this was a working lunch, but there was no harm in having a little fun, was there?</p><p>Meanwhile, Hades was nervously clearing his desk in his office, to give them space to eat and work comfortably.  He had just finished placing their salads down when Persephone knocked on the door.  For a moment he panicked.  Should he open the door himself?  Should he call for her to enter on her own?  <em>Get your shit together,</em> he scolded himself.  He strode across the office floor to greet her at the entryway.   As he opened the door, his breath caught in his throat.  Persephone was wearing a fitted button up shirt, and a short sleek black skirt that came just below her thighs.  She also had peep toe Mary-Jane heels that helped her curvy, voluptuous legs look just that much more appealing, beneath her pantyhose. </p><p>“H….h…. HI,” he said awkwardly.<br/>“Hi yourself,” Persephone replied, just as sheepish.</p><p>“Um… come in!”  He gestured for her to enter the office and shut the door behind them.</p><p>Hades gawked at the back seams of her pantyhose, yearning to run his fingertips up and down the soft material while her legs were wrapped around his face.<br/><br/>“Thank you for inviting me to lunch,” Persephone said softly, not knowing where to go next.<br/><br/>“Oh!”  She managed to jar his thinking back to the purpose of their meeting. “You’re more than welcome, sweetness.  Have a seat, I figured we could work while we eat.”<br/><br/><em> I definitely wouldn’t mind you eating something </em> , she thought to herself.  Blushing, she scurried to the plush chair opposite of his at the desk.  He found himself smiling as she sat down.<br/><br/>“What are you so happy for?” she asked inquisitively.<br/><br/>“I…  well.  I have to be honest, Persephone, you look absolutely radiant.”<br/><br/>Persephone felt her cheeks grow hot at hearing his praise.<br/><br/>“Oh! Um… thank you, but honestly, I’m not really worthy to hear such words.”<br/>“I don’t see why not,” Hades scoffed, retrieving the plastic silverware.  “I think you’re the most beautiful being in the realms,” he said softly.<br/><br/>His eyes widened at his unintended honesty. Persephone gasped, her heart swelling with joy.  It was Hades’ turn to blush now.<br/><br/>“Thank you, your majesty,” she breathed.  Hades hound himself lost in her eyes for a moment.  Persephone looked to their meals and got excited.<br/>“Is that a Greek salad?”  she squealed.<br/>“It is, best I could get on short notice, but--“<br/>“It’s perfect, I love salads so much.  Thank you, Hades, you really shouldn’t have.”<br/><br/>He smiled warmly.<br/>“It’s my pleasure, goddess,” he replied.<br/><br/>The two ate comfortably as they conversed over the various scrolls, and Persephone helped to give insight on her decisions for reclassification.  They passed scrolls back and forth across the desk, continuing on after the food was well and gone. One particular scroll gave him some difficulty.  Enough so, that he pulled his glasses out of his desk drawer to get a better look.<br/><br/>“Sweetness, on this one, I really have no idea why they would have been reclassified for research and development,” he argued.<br/>“What do you mean?  It’s the same premise as all of the others,” Persephone replied.<br/>“I get that, but you have literally no explanation here for it.”<br/>“Hades,” she protested, “you can’t be serious.”<br/>“Persephone, I swear, I’m not trying to be difficult, but—”<br/><br/>“Fates, Hades, it’s right here.”<br/><br/>Persephone rolled her eyes as she jumped up from her side of the desk and stepped to Hades’ side, hurriedly sitting down on the desk and pointing at her handwritten notes in the side margin.<br/>“You wrote adjustment notes in the margin?”  he exclaimed.<br/><br/>“Because there’s no potential for efficiency if we constantly throw shades to construction work and leave them there,” she said in an exasperated tone.  She leaned down to move her finger beneath her written words, reciting them aloud.  Hades followed her fingertip for a moment, until his eyes cast downward to see that her skirt had ridden up, and there was an intricate blue and black lace design at the top of a thigh high.  His dick bulged against his zipper, thinking about what it would be like to let his hands travel up her thighs to discover what was between them.<br/><br/>Persephone rambled on about how the reclassification was the better decision, until she finally noticed that Hades was not speaking anymore.  Nor was he listening.  Peering up at him, she saw Hades’ scarlet eyes looking at her over his glasses.  Her heart raced.  Persephone smiled, seeing that Hades was completely enamored with her.<br/><br/>“Are you listening?” she asked.  “You seem… distracted.”<br/><br/>Hades shook his head slowly.<br/><br/>“I apologize,” he started, struggling to swallow the lump that had risen in his dry throat. “My mind is… elsewhere.”<br/><br/>A soft, sensual laugh trickled from between Persephone’s luscious lips.<br/><br/>“Care to share where your mind is, your majesty?”<br/>She leaned closer towards him, her eyes low.<br/><br/>Hades began to stutter.<br/>“I c-couldn’t, it’s actually a little embarrassing.”  He felt his shaft straining against the zipper of his pants, and clutched the arm of his chair, desperately grasping at the material to help ease his racing heart.  A flame burned deep within his core; an overwhelming desire to take this incredible goddess right here and now.<br/><br/>“Embarrassing?”  Persephone quipped.  “Nonsense.  You can tell me anything, I won’t judge you at all.”<br/>“I can?” he asked in a husky voice.<br/>“I promise that you can.”<br/><br/>Hades looked down once again at the exposed garter at the edge of Persephone’s skirt, noting the black metal clip attached to the swirled detail of her thigh high stockings. His heart fluttered as he once again saw the black lace at the top that peeked out from beneath the fabric.  Persephone followed his gaze downward and met his eyes once again as he looked up at her.<br/><br/>“Are you always so eager to please, little goddess?” he asked, his voice laden with hunger.<br/><br/>Persephone squeezed her thighs together, in a poor attempt to stifle the pooling heat that gathered between them.<br/><br/>“When it comes to you?   …Yes.  I’ll do anything you say.”<br/><br/>Hades breath hitched.<br/><br/>“You’ll do anything I say?”<br/>“Absolutely, your majesty.”<br/><br/>“Then kiss me,” he breathed.<br/><br/>It was like a tidal wave of erotic energy that coursed through their bodies.  He and Persephone were entangled in a crushing, bruising, gasping kiss, as he pulled her from the desk into his lap.  She straddled him, her hands roaming all over his arms and shoulders, desperately trying to feel him.  Her fingers moved to his blazer, shrugging it off of his shoulders as their tongues danced with one another, swirling on top of one another as he groaned into her mouth.  His hands found their way to her thighs and he could have climaxed from nothing more than just the sheer bliss of having his fingers kneading into the pillow like softness of her hips.  Their hands awkwardly began to pull at waistbands and buttons and collars, with a burning need.  Persephone undulated her hips against his straining erection, moaning as she felt how hard Hades was for her.  Hades picked Persephone up by her waist and sat her on his desk, desperately grasping her skin from beneath the fabric.  She pulled his hands down to the base of her skirt and guided them upward, beneath the fabric.  He let his fingertips graze the tops of her garter belt, and his wrists helped to push her skirt up higher, giving him more access.<br/><br/>Hades pulled his hands from beneath her skirt, to unfasten more buttons of Persephone’s blouse.  Exposing her black and blue lace bra, he gasped, reveling in how alluring and sexy that she was.  He let his tongue lick a trail along her neck, dragging his lips along her sensitive flesh as she quivered in his arms.  He then moved downward, sucking at the peak of her breast.<br/><br/>“Yes,” she moaned.<br/><br/>Hades then pulled the top of her bra down, exposing a nipple, and took it between his lips, licking and swirling around the tightened bud.  Her nipples were dark maroon, a beautiful contrast to her magenta skin.  She squeezed her legs around his waist as her fingers ran through his platinum hair.  With one hand, she directed Hades’ fingers back down between her legs.  He looked up at her with fire in his eyes.<br/><br/>“Touch me,” she pleaded.<br/><br/>“Yes, my goddess,” he groaned.  He did not hesitate to let his fingers find their treasure between her legs, and gently stroked her mound from outside of the soaked material.  She grabbed his wrist again, pulling him harder, urging him to prod deeper beneath the thin barrier that stood between her sex and his touch.  He hooked his finger around the fabric to move it aside, and then let his fingertips graze her labia, coating them with her juices.  His thumb and forefinger swirled around between her folds, and he let one digit fall into her, as she moaned against his shoulder.<br/><br/>“ <em> More </em> ,” Persephone rasped.  Hades let his wrist and fingers curl as his thumb coasted over the hood of her clit, his digit wavering against the warmth that surrounded it.<br/><br/>“You feel phenomenal,” he moaned against her skin, catching small nibbles between his teeth.<br/>“I …” she moaned, eyes fluttering as his finger found just the right spot.  “I … want…”<br/>“Tell me what you want, goddess,” he breathed, burying his face in her neck as he licked and sucked on her flesh.  He applied more pressure against that particular spot and her body spasmed in response.<br/>“I want you ,” she groaned, rolling her hips against his wrist.  “I … I want to feel you.  And see you… and…. I … I need you, Hades. With every part of my body, I need you.”<br/><br/>Hades paused for a moment, taking his fingers away from her hot center.  He stood up fully, licking his thumb and forefinger that were coated in her essence.  She tasted sweet, with a hint of musk and spice.  She hissed as she watched him slurp her fluids with his tongue swirling around his knuckles.  Once he had tasted her essence, he began unbuttoning his dress shirt more, exposing his muscled body and rippling abs.  Persephone smiled a wicked grin at seeing his toned physique above her; it was more impressive in person than it was in the cell phone picture she regularly masturbated to.<br/><br/>“Every part of your body?” Hades asked.<br/>“Fates yes,” she replied.<br/><br/>He kneeled in front of her.  The desk gave her a slight leverage in height compared to him.  She looked down at him with a raging desire in her eyes.  With both hands, he slid them underneath her skirt, finding the top edge of her panties.  Gently he hooked his thumbs beneath the fabric and worked them down over her hips and thighs, down to her knees and calves.  Hades then reverently pulled them over her ankles, his eyes fixed on the damp pool of moisture that was soaked the fabric where it was nestled against her throbbing pussy.  He brought it to his face, inhaling deeply as the scent of her arousal filled his nose.  Persephone’s eyes widened at the sight. The delicate fabric caressed his nose and lips as he groaned, her lust smeared along his face.<br/><br/>“I can’t tell you how much I’ve yearned for this moment,” he whispered.  <br/><br/>Hades took his glasses off and tossed them aside.  He then sank to both knees, pulling Persephone’s bare ass to the edge of the desk, and lifted one leg in the air.  He kissed and licked his way up her thighs, leaving a trail of moisture on the skin until he found his lips hovering just above hers.  She gasped as his tongue parted her folds, her essence trickling down her thighs and his chin.  He lapped it happily, moaning to add vibration to her quivering pussy.  Persephone squeezed her thighs around his head, the stiletto tips of her heels digging into his rhomboids.  Hades was not fazed; he reveled in her excitement and continued to slurp and suck and lick at her slit and all around, swallowing every drop of juicy essence that she gave him.<br/><br/>“You taste exquisite,” he moaned against her mound.<br/><br/>Quick darting movements as his tongue maneuvered against the delicate folds of her quivering pussy, landing on them only worked to accelerate the burning passion already alive inside of her body. She gasped as her muscles tightened, her fingers curling around locks of his hair, her body quivering with spasms of desire.  Suddenly, her hips ground upward against Hades’ face, in a powerful thrust of ecstasy.  She was coming, and he could feel it as her juices began spurting against his hungry mouth.  It was as if a dam inside of her broke, releasing a flood of immense pleasure that had no end.  She wailed as his fingers dug into the supple flesh of her ass, grinding against his face as her body flailed with the reverberation of such a powerful orgasm.<br/><br/>Hades lifted his head away from Persephone’s center just as the sensations became too overwhelming for her to withstand.  She was breathless, trembling, and every bit the most beautiful goddess he had ever seen.<br/><br/>“I..” she panted.  “I never dreamed it would be so good.”<br/>“You….  You dreamed of me?” he asked.<br/>“All the time, your majesty,” she emphasized, finding coherency enough to sit up.  “I’ve wanted you for so long, Hades.  Every time you brushed up against me, my body burned all over, wishing that it were you touching me instead.”<br/><br/>“I…  I think about you every day, Persephone,” he breathed, leaning in to kiss her once again.  Persephone’s hands moved to his belt, removing the leather tail from its buckle.  Her fingertips grazed his still present erection as another went to unfasten his button.<br/><br/>“What is it that you think about?”  she teased, moving the zipper of his pants slowly downward.<br/>“What it would be like to feel your body against mine,” he strained, her fingers walking up and down his hardness. “Fates I…”<br/><br/>Persephone then reached into his boxer briefs and released his dick.  It bounced out from the confines of the elastic waistband, the mushroom head weeping with arousal.  She stroked the veiny ridges of his shaft and Hades had to will himself to not spill his seed all over her right then and there.  Her touch was like velvet, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the warmth of her embrace.<br/><br/>“Sweetness,” he pleaded.<br/>“I think about you when I cum, Hades,” Persephone whispered, as her thumb circled his engorged flesh.  His breath hitched.  He was completely at her mercy, as her fingers continued their gentle caress to his swollen dick.  “I touch myself and I wish that it were you.”<br/>“Gods I…”<br/>“What, your majesty?”  she whispered, leaning forward, and pumping her hand up and down his shaft.<br/>“That day in the library,” he moaned, clutching the side of his desk to steady himself.<br/>“What about it?” she purred, moving her head to rest on his stomach, letting the tip of her nose gently caress his flesh.<br/>“You played with that scroll—”<br/>“Like I’m playing with your dick right now,” she finished, pure desire dripping in her voice. “Fuck, Hades, I need to taste you.”<br/><br/>With that, she took him into her mouth.  It was a miracle of Gaia’s blessing alone that he didn’t release his load the second his dick met the back of her throat.  Her tongue massaged him, the wetness helping her lips to stretch around his girth, sliding up and down as dribbles of spit ran down her chin.  She twisted her hands around his length that could not fit in her mouth, rotating them around the base of his cock that trembled with every move she made.  Persephone looked up at him, forcing herself to take more of his length into her throat, gagging a little, making her eyes water.  He retreated just a bit, but Persephone chased him, letting her tongue slither around the head of his dick, tasting his salty sweetness that let her know she was doing just fine.  Hades would not last.<br/><br/>He pushed her shoulders away from him, removing himself.  Persephone whimpered at the loss of his mass but was thrilled when he picked her up again and sat her on the desk.<br/><br/>“Sweet goddess,” he begged.  “I’ve waited entirely too long to let this moment be wasted without knowing what those slick walls of yours feel like with me inside of them.”<br/>“Oh Hades,” she moaned.<br/>“Don’t deny me the pleasure of making you cum once again.”<br/><br/>His lips crashed into hers, as she opened her legs to receive him.  She guided his shaft towards her weeping slit, arousal and want oozing from within.  He pushed into her gently, and then pulled back, removing just enough of his cock to leave the head within.  She quivered around him, squeezing her muscles to bring him back inside; back to fill her, to bring her to completion, to grant her fulfillment.  Hades began a maddeningly slow thrust as he reveled in the sensation of her pussy convulsing around his shaft. Smooth, long strokes that drew his dick nearly all the way out of her hotly clasping slit, before plunging again, each movement exploring deeper depths of pleasure that he never knew were imaginable.<br/><br/>“Fuck me,” Persephone whimpered in his ear. “Please fuck me,” she pleaded, between soft mewls and hot breaths.<br/><br/>Hades then quickened his pace, his hips crashing into hers.  Persephone screamed in delight, feeling every pump of his cock as he glided in and out of her.  Hades slowed his thrusts just a bit, moving to open his eyes and look at Persephone.  Her eyes were squeezed shut; her mouth open as another wail threatened to escape from her lips.  Makeup was smeared and he did not care in the least; she was divine, and he had every intention to ravish her.<br/><br/>“Shh, little flower,” he whispered in her ear, licking the sensitive lobe.<br/>“But you feel so good,” she whined.  “I need more.”<br/><br/>His thrusting hips began a driving, pounding rhythm, and Persephone’s moans echoed off of the walls of his office.  Blooms of blue roses unfurled along her hair.  She dug her fingers into the skin of his forearms, wrapping her legs around his back, pulling him deeper into her.<br/><br/>Hades lifted up for a moment, placing a hand over her mouth.  He slowed his undulations once more, withdrawing smoothly, inserting firmly, snapping his hips aggressively as he filled her to the hilt.<br/><br/>“Keep quiet, little goddess,” he groaned.<br/>Persephone playfully bit the back of his hand, and he snapped his hips once again.<br/>“Make me be quiet, your majesty,” she taunted.<br/><br/>Hades’ eyes glowed red, as he snapped his hips, gyrating with a series of pumping, slamming thrusts that made the desk rock.  She squeaked every time the head of his dick grazed her g-spot, her climax gathering once more.<br/><br/>“Little goddess, I said no,” he commanded, with authority in his voice.  “That door is not locked.”<br/><br/>Her eyes widened, and Hades unleashed a fury of thrusts that had no intentions of keeping Persephone quiet.<br/><br/>“Hades,” she moaned.  “I’m—”<br/><br/>He could feel her pussy flutter around him as he drove into her.  Clasping her thighs, he repositioned himself to let her lay on the desk so that he could watch her come to completion, his fingers massaging her clit between his rough strokes.<br/><br/>“Let me feel you, sweetness,” he urged.  “Cum for me, Persephone.”<br/><br/>Persephone’s body convulsed, and she bit her lip to keep from screaming.  Bit by bit she disintegrated into pleasure, her body on fire with the searing heat of her climax.  Her walls pulsed and fluttered, and spurts of hot arousal soaked the edge of the desk as he fucked her through her orgasm.<br/><br/>Hades groaned, feeling her cunt spasm around him.  He withdrew from her, pulling a still quivering Persephone up, and turning her around so that she was face down.  She clutched the edge of the desk to steady herself, and he re-entered her trembling cunt once more, slamming against her plentiful ass as he drove as deeply as he could.  He snapped his hips hard, skin slapping, and scrolls falling everywhere.<br/><br/>“Fuck, Hades!”  she whimpered, helpless to the barrage of thrusts that he doled.<br/><br/>A growl erupted from Hades’ throat. He mounted all of his strength to his hips, pulling Persephone’s body to him as he moved forward.   Her arms were splayed out, hands moving to try and withstand the pleasure of how full she was, with every pump of his dick into her sweet, juicy pussy.  Squelching sounds and grunts echoed in her ears. <br/><br/>“You feel incredible,” he moaned, his rhythm faltering to a staccato pace.  He was close.<br/>“Hades, you’re gonna make me cum again!” she moaned, pushing against his thrusts to meet his advances.<br/>“Fuck I’m— <em> shit </em> , sweetness!” he yelled.<br/><br/>He leaned forward to grab a handful of hair, pulling Persephone backwards as he thrusted.  It made her hiss in beautiful painful pleasure.  Her eyes fluttered while he fucked her, the peak of her orgasm overwhelming her once again, beginning in the depths of her trembling pussy and wracking through her body that trembled in his arms.  Hades grunted as his final plunges into her led to a white hot as ecstasy consumed him, his seed spilling into her with hot thick spurts.<br/><br/>The two remained connected for a few minutes after.  He released his grip on her hair that was covered in messy blue rose petals.  Hades then leaned down to kiss Persephone’s neck, giving soft praises to how wonderful she was.<br/><br/>Slowly, he withdrew, reaching into his desk to grab tissues to help clean up.<br/><br/>“You’re incredible,” Persephone sighed happily.<br/>“You’re absolutely amazing,” Hades rasped, gasping for air still.  “And I … I want to give you more.  The worship you deserve.”<br/>Persephone was practically giddy.<br/>“I’d like that very much,” she responded.<br/><br/>A shrillness rang from the phone that was cast on the floor, followed by the hollow sound of Hecate’s voice buzzing through the speaker.<br/><br/>“Hades?” she asked.<br/>“Yes?” he called.<br/>“We’ve got another meeting in the conference room in 5 minutes, are you ready?”<br/><br/>He chuckled.<br/>“Eh, I’ll get there.”  Persephone smirked at his response.<br/><br/>He reached down to ensure that the paging system was fully disconnected.  Persephone then stood up to fix her skirt and shirt.<br/><br/>“When can I see you again?”  she asked.<br/>“Tonight?  Is that too soon?” he responded.<br/>“No that’s… perfect.”  Her eyes lit up with excitement.<br/>“Do you want me to pick you up?”<br/>“Or… I could go home with you?”<br/><br/>His dick twinged again.<br/><br/>“Fuck you’re going to be trouble,” he admonished, a brief hint of red wafting from his eye.<br/>“It’s a date,” she giggled as she sauntered away.<br/><br/>Hades hurriedly fixed his pants, refastening his belt and gathering his tie that had been cast aside.  As he looked down, he realized that Persephone’s panties were still on the floor.  He picked them up, grinning as he brought them to his face once again, inhaling the musky arousal that was embedded in the soft fabric. He finished getting buttoned back up and whistled to himself as he exited his office.<br/><br/>Hades arrived at the meeting a few minutes late, much to Hecate’s admonishing.  He began the conference with a smile, nodding to how he and Persephone were able to identify that shades that are allocated to research and development are more prevalent for work efforts instead of tower expansion and construction.  He thanked her for the revelation, locking eyes with her across the room. Persephone blushed a deep shade of magenta as Hades continued to review the statistics, her eyes averting the black and blue lace “handkerchief” that was folded in his coat pocket.<br/><br/>© daalex 2020</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun facts:</p><p>--the title is a double entendre.  not only are there quivering bodyparts, but it's also the style of how you can fold a handkerchief.<br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/55943220341279843/">click here for an example</a>.<br/>--this fic i actually started in march, but only recently got finished.<br/>--there may or may not be a few lines from a 1980's porn novel that i used in here too. you'll have to let me know which ones you think might be it ;)<br/>-- "mabe" is a shout out to Kyltira. love you, honey.</p><p>Gracious appreciation for the best of the best, the OG Beta Reader and Discord Homie Red for all of her help and support. </p><p>ps-- i made a fanfic twitter account for sneak peeks and other shenanigans if you want to give me a follow!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/_daalex">Follow me at @_daalex</a>.</p><p>comments and kudos are always welcome.  i hope you enjoy, and thank you for your love of my smuttery.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>This is a transformative work based on the original characters and story details of Rachel Smythe. Any similarity between this work of fanfiction and the Lore Olympus canon is due to the author’s use of common source material, in the form of Greek myths, and being a superfan and paying attention to Rachel’s details. Any time there is an overlap of plot, it is due to coincidence or careful work on the fanfic author’s part. When these details show up in canon, the fanfic authors feel nothing but joy on having guessed correctly.</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>